superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
SpongeBob SquarePants: Nature Pants/Opposite Day Credits (1999)
EXECUTIVE PRODUCER Stephen Hillenburg LINE PRODUCER Donna Castricone ART DIRECTOR Nicholas R. Jennings SUPERVISING DIRECTOR Alan Smart STORY EDITOR Peter Burns WRITERS Peter Burns Mr. Lawrence Carl Greenblatt Derek Drymon Stephen Hillenburg SCRIPT COORDINATOR Alex Gordon CAST Tom Kenny SpongeBob/Gary/Snail Rodger Bumpass Squidward Bill Fagerbakke Patrick Star Clancy Brown Mr. Krabs Carolyn Lawrence Sandy Cheeks Sirena irwin Real Estate Agent Carlos Alazraqui Fireman CASTING DIRECTOR Donna Grillo CASTING COORDINATOR Alex Gordon EXECUTIVE ASSISTANT Jennie Monica SUPERVISING SOUND ENGINEER Krandal Crews 2ND ENGINEER Jim Leber ASSISTANT ENGINEER Justin Brinsfield AUDIO SUPERVISOR AND DIALOGUE EDITOR Tony Ostyn ANIMATIC OPERATOR Brian Robitaille ANIMATIC SCANNER Kevin Zelch ASSISTANT STORYBOARD ARTISTS Carl Greenblatt Bruce B. Heller Bill Reiss Soonjin Mooney Kurt Dumas STORYBOARD ARTISTS Clint Bond Zeus Cervas Garrett Ho Chuck Klein Carson Kugler John Magness Tim Parsons Ted Seko Brad Vandergrift Mike R. Roth ORIGINAL CHARACTER DESIGN Stephen Hillenburg CHARACTER DESIGNER Todd White PROP DESIGNER Thaddeus Paul Couldron CLEAN-UP ARTIST Soonjin Mooney ARTIST INTERN Cynthia Tello LAYOUT SUPERVISOR Kenny Pittenger BG LAYOUT DESIGN John Seymore Paula Spence BACKGROUND PAINTERS Peter Bennett Michael Chen Andy "Spike" Clark Calvin G. Liang Richard D. Ziehler-Martin DIGITAL BG SUPERVISOR Andrew Brandou DIGITAL BG COORDINATOR David Wigforss DIGITAL BG ASSISTANTS Stephen Christian Steven Kellams SUPERVISING COLOR STYLIST Teale Reon Wang COLOR STYLIST Dene Ann Heming ASSISTANT COLOR KEY Meg Hanna PRODUCTION COORDINATORS Megan Brown June Tedesco PRODUCTION ASSISTANTS Marcy Dewey Derek iversen SHEET TIMER Andrew Overtoom FINAL CHECKER Karen Shaffer POST PRODUCTION DIRECTOR Heather Adams POST PRODUCTION SUPERVISOR Wendi McNeese POST PRODUCTION ASSISTANTS Matt Brown Mishelle Smith Shawn Trask Devon Lombardi PICTURE EDITOR Lynn Hobson POST PRODUCTION SOUND SUPERVISOR AND MIXER Timothy J. Borquez SOUND FX DESIGNER AND EDITOR Jeff Hutchins SOUND EDITORS Daisuke Sawa Keith Dickens Tony Orozco RE-RECORDING MIXERS Eric Freeman Roy Braverman FOLEY ARTISTS Monette Bechtold Dan Cubert Krickett Jones MUSIC EDITOR Nicolas Carr MUSIC COMPOSED BY The Blue Hawaiians Sage Guyton & Jeremy Wakefield Steven Belfer Brad Carow MUSIC CONTRIBUTIONS Lovecat Music SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS THEME SONG LYRICS BY Stephen Hillenburg Derek Drymon COMPOSED BY Hank Smith Music ON-LINE EDITORS Barry Cohen Dan Aguliar DAVINCI COLORIST Dexter P. POST PRODUCTION SERVICES Todd AO - Hollywood Digital Anderson Video Encore Video ANIMATION SERVICES Rough Draft Studios, Korea OVERSEAS SUPERVISOR Doug Williams LIVE ACTION FOOTAGE BY Bad Clams Productions, inc. TITLE STILL PHOTOGRAPHY BY David Frapwell STOCK FOOTAGE PROVIDED BY Fish Films Footage World Image Bank Film by Getty Images Corbis McDonald's DEVELOPED BY Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings SPECIAL THANKS Erik Wiese Jay Lender Sam Henderson Paul Tibbitt Kent Osborne PRODUCTION EXECUTIVE Eric Coleman EXECUTIVE IN CHARGE OF PRODUCTION Brian A. Miller "SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. ©1999 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. United Plankton Pictures inc. Nicktoons (1999) (SpongeBob SquarePants) the split screen credits was the maniac magee promo in February 2003 Category:End Credits Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nicktoons Category:United Plankton Pictures Category:United Plankton Pictures Inc. Category:Season 1 Category:Viacom International